Broadcast and On-Demand delivery of digital audiovisual content has become increasingly popular in cable and satellite television networks (generally, subscriber television networks). Various specifications and standards have been developed for communication of audiovisual content, including the MPEG-2 video coding standard and AVC video coding standard. One feature pertaining to the provision of programming in subscriber television systems requires the ability to concatenate video segments or video sequences, for example, as when inserting television commercials or advertisements. For instance, for local advertisements to be provided in national content, such as ABC news, etc., such programming may be received at a headend (e.g., via a satellite feed), with locations in the programming allocated for insertion at the headend (e.g., headend encoder) of local advertisements. Splicing technology that addresses the complexities of AVC coding standards is desired.